


Writing for the Reader... That

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Dirty Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: brliiacitcoo
Relationships: Yakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Writing for the Reader... That

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Indianapolis, Indiana, and Columbia's the capital of O-hi-o-- aw, no, that's not right... Colum **bus** is their capital."

Wakko was trying to practice his States and Capitals song when Yakko waltzed into the room, bouncing around to their Senses song. "Evenin', Yakko," he drawled, "you remember the capital of South Carolina, right?" Yakko flounced onto the bed in a perfect curtsy-- or it would've been a perfect curtsy if it weren't for the fact that Yakko was wearing pants, as he promptly fell off the bed. "Columbus, right?"

"No. It's Columbia. I keep mixin' 'em up. Miz Flamiel's gonna flip if I can't nail it the first time." He fiddled with his fiddle, tuning it incorrectly just to tune it back.

"Ah, don't worry about Flamiel," his big brother advised. He began to spin like a top, blurring. "Just do it as if it were your own set. You know, like we did Senses. No Flamiel, no problem."

Wakko grabbed his tail, stopping his brother from flying into orbit. "Thanks, bro. I think i was gonna break the sound barrier." He danced out of the room. "There are scents you can smell like cologne from Chanel or the scent of expensive perfume..."

Wakko didn't bring up the uncharacteristic bounciness until dinner. Yakko brought a fancy dish out into the living room, only to reveal a pot of macaroni beneath it. "Ooh," Dot teased, "'mac o' cheese' for tonight?" Yakko had said "mac o' cheese" instead of "mac-n-cheese" one night and the two had never let him hear the end of it. "Well, not with that attitude, 'Pincess'," he shot back, quoting her mispronunciation of her lines from filming yesterday.

Wakko inhaled his dinner, as usual, burping out the paper bowl with impressive velocity as it floated into the trash can. "Don't hurt yourself, Wakko," his brother warned him. "I'm not gonna perform the Heimlich on you because you swallowed your fork sideways." Wakko rolled his eyes, instead opting for the therapist pose of 'fold your hands halfway and cradle your chin as you lean on the table', turning to Yakko. "What're you all sproingy for?" he began, earning a look from Dot.

"Me? Sproingy? Please. Just 'cause I have the _viscosity_ of starchy ink doesn't mean I _am_ starchy ink, Wakko." The older brother chugged his pasta like a shot, earning another look from the Warner sister. "Boys. Go fig." She then proceeded to chomp down, nearly shattering her teeth on the fork with force.

"Ink or not, you were on your way to visit that clown I sent to Venus with the way you were dancing today," Wakko continued.

"You know what they say about Venus," Dot started, grinning innocently. "Boys go to Venus to get a smaller--" she looked at Yakko, who was pale-faced, "...pea...nut bag." " _Good night, everybody!_ " Yakko finished, a little too loudly. "Anyway, Venus or not, _I_ have got me a _date._ Tonight at nine." He looked incredibly smug. 

" _ **WHAT?!!**_ "


End file.
